


Lin, Leo, and Ori - The Extracurricular Science Experiment

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum (lots), Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Furry, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Nurses, Prostate Milking, School, School Uniforms, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Good friends and cute crossdressers Leo the mouse and Ori the dragon are pulled from class for a visit with the school nurse and habitually handsy lizard, Lin. What does she have in store for them this time?





	Lin, Leo, and Ori - The Extracurricular Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

Leo and Ori, mouse and dragon, have been called to the nurse’s office. The two boys wonder what is important enough to call them from classes this time, and they speak is soft voices as they walk quickly through the abandoned halls of the campus. No one is there challenge them on their journey; with lessons still in session, the school seems to be practically a ghost town outside the classrooms. Young Leo wrings his hands in front of his flat chest, ruffling the knotted kerchief of his sailor top, while the grey-scaled Ori opts to clasp his fingers behind the small of his back, resting them on his wide hips which are barely hidden beneath the short pleated skirt of their uniform. It would be typical for their friend Famfrit to be called as well when the nurse needed something, but today he was nowhere to be seen. The pair of them were intimately familiar with the unorthodox checkups favored by the head nurse, a short and all-too-friendly lizard woman with blue scales from head to the tip of her long tail. She was the object of desire for many of the overactive libidos among the boys in the school, but few of them caught her eye in the same way the three friends did. 

As they approach the nurses’ office, the faint sound of music and a current of warm air pushes past the frame of the door. The cold-blooded head nurse liked to keep the room hot for her comfort, and her high voice can be heard humming along to the tune over the radio from outside. The two boys pause to look at each other, still perplexed at whatever reason they could have been summoned for this time. Leo gives Ori a wary smile and nods with a shrug of his slight shoulders before opening the door. They are greeted with a wall of dry heat that forces them to inhale involuntarily as they blink quickly to keep their eyes dry. Across the room, Nurse Lin sits at a desk piled high with papers and scattered bottles and vials of various medicines. Turning in her chair, the buxom lizard woman flashes her new arrivals with a welcome smile, her eyes bright beneath a fringe of brown bangs. 

“Welcome, boys! So glad you could make it. Sorry to have to pull you from your studies like this, but I’m sure you don’t mind. Please, come in and take a seat - oh, and close the door behind you!”

The nurses’ office is modestly-sized, with a row of individually-curtained beds against the left wall and an array of cabinets above an examination table to the right. Desks for the nurses line the far wall, with only the head nurse herself present at the moment. Lin is taller than either of the boys, though just barely, and she straightens out the dark pencil skirt and white blouse of her outfit as she stands up to approach her guests. The top few fasteners of her top are left undone, allowing her impressive cleavage to show, pale and smooth in contrast to her cerulean scales. Her smile is sweet, but the gleam in her lime-green eyes is clinical as she glances up and down her new patients. 

“Please, take a seat over there,” she says, gesturing toward the examination table with one hand and a flick of her tail. “I have been going over some of my records when I discovered you two were missing some  _ very  _ crucial shots. I’ve already obtained permission to administer the necessary medicine, so we can get you both up to code and back to classes in time for lunch!” 

Leo and Ori return her greeting meekly, intimidated as always by the more mature woman. With a small hop, they scoot their plump bottoms onto the table, careful to keep their skirts tucked to avoid any indecent exposure of their underwear to their faculty superior. The striped panties they both preferred to wear would be modest on a girl, but the two them both had difficulty keeping their members tucked inside without spilling out beyond the garment’s edges. 

“Excellent! Hmm, just allow me to double-check these dosages… have you both been eating well? Getting your exercise? Avoiding excessive masturbation?” 

Lin talks over her shoulder as she rifles through her papers and the collection of bottles and vials, chuckling to herself as her questions elicit a chorus of stammered excuses and half-protests from the two boys. 

“Aha!”, she exclaims with, turning again to face them with a syringe in one hand and two vials of colored liquid in the other. One is bright bubblegum pink, and the other is a deep grape purple. Plunging the syringe into the purple vial, she draws out a measure of the medicine before flicking the needle and approaching Leo. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. You’re just going to feel a slight pinch…” 

With a practiced hand, she gives him a swift injection and presses a swab of cotton firmly against the needle prick. The slender mouse winces as the cold metal pierces his skin, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid watching the process.

“There, all done! You may wish to lie down for a few minutes to let that work its way through your system.”

Even as she steps over toward her next patient and prepares a new needle, Leo begins to feel groggy as if a great, gentle weight is pulling down on his limbs and eyelids. He keeps his eyes closed, leaning back on the balls of his palms to avoid falling over then and there.

Before Ori can begin to contemplate that something may be amiss, the head nurse has taken hold of his wrist in one hand and placed the needle full of bright pink medicine against his arm. She pierces his skin with a slight sting and presses the plunger down, smiling sweetly beneath those clinical eyes of hers. 

“There there, all good!  _ You _ may want to stand up, I think… or sit down! I’m not entirely sure, hehe.” 

Already, the grey dragon can feel a tingling, itching sensation spreading from the site of the injection. His arm twitches, and then his legs kick out from the table with a sudden tic. His heart rate increases, and as his breath quickens he looks over toward Leo to find comfort in his friend’s presence. 

“L-leo? Are are are are youokay?”, Ori stammers, his voice spilling from him faster than he can manage. His eyes shoot open wide to see his friend in a groggy lull, Leo’s head hanging low with his chin against his chest… and his skirt tenting between his legs as his long, fat cock expands in slow pulses from its confines within his panties and pushes up and outward. Ori attempts to reach out toward Leo, but gasps at the effort: the mere sensation of his body moving through the hot clinic air, of his clothing sliding against his skin and scales… it is as if every nerve in his body is amplified and firing on a hair trigger, and he freezes up lest he drive himself mad with the overstimulation. 

Simply sitting still and breathing is almost too much even, as he becomes acutely aware of each beat of his heart like a jackhammer blow to his chest, and the feeling of the burning air howling between his teeth with each breath. It doesn’t help that he can feel his own member rising in response to the injection, the hypersensitive ridges of his bright purple shaft scraping against the ragged cotton of his underwear as a flow of thick precum begins to run down the pointed tip as if a spigot had been turned. He wishes to recoil from the mixture of pain and pleasure, but every fiber of his body screams at him to stay still and avoid aggravating his already precarious position. 

Lin stifles a devious giggle as she observes the effects of the injection take hold of the two boys, and even that slight sound pummels Ori’s agitated hearing like swabs of cotton brushing against his eardrums. She takes Leo’s limp wrist in her hands, pulling him up from the table with gentle insistence, and in his drug-addled haze he slides down without question, swaying on his feet as he touches the ground. She guides him back to her desk, and he stumbles after, collapsing into a relaxed heap in her lap after she takes a seat and gives him a tug toward her. His cock, uncut and thicker than her wrist, juts freely forth into the space in front of her chest, his uniform’s skirt folded up against his stomach by the throbbing erect and exposing the heavy orbs of his testicles hanging down against his thighs where they have escaped the edge of his too-small panties.

Ori puts all of his effort into handling the sensory overload of their shuffling movement, and as the initial spike of intensity begins to normalize, he becomes aware of all manner of sounds filling the room: the hiss of static beneath the radio’s music, the hot air blowing through the air system, the squeak of Lin’s chair and the crinkle of parchment paper beneath his own hips on the examination table… and something else, a chorus of low buzzes and deep rumbles playing out across the room in concert with thin, strained breathing. He focuses in on the curious sound, using it as a guide to block out the fiery flash in his nerves as he dismounts from his seat and shuffles across the room in stilted, delicate steps. As he approaches the infirmary beds against the far wall, the buzzing sound rises in intensity, and Ori becomes acutely aware that someone is present behind one of the privacy curtains. 

Noticing his interest, Lin pulls her attention away from undoing the lower buttons of her blouse to remark, “Oh, I forgot to mention: your friend came in this morning for his own checkup. He had a strong reaction to the medicine, so I let him stay here and skip classes hehe. Why don’t you check on him?”

Ori winces at the volume of her voice before reaching out to grab the curtain with a nervous gulp. What should he expect to find? What did she mean by “his friend”? Sliding the thin cloth aside, his eyes go wide at the sight that greets him: his friend, the demon Famfrit, is propped up on his elbows and knees and bound at his ankles and wrists with surgical tape. A ball gag and blindfold are fastened to his head, and a steady stream of saliva has created a large wet spot in the covers beneath him. He is stripped bare, his clothes on a neat pile beside the bed, and his body is adorned in a web of pink and white wires which connect to a series of control units taped to his upturned hips. They all lead into his presented asshole, and the sound of multiple vibrators buzzes dully from within that tight, flushed ring. Two small bullet vibes join the ensemble, taped tight against his pert nipples. A bright purple condom is wrapped tight around the base of his cock beneath him and secured with rubber bands; the condom is filled to the brim with semen, ballooning obscenely as it sags against the mattress with the volume of countless loads.

“F-famfrit?! W-what are you doing here?”, Ori stammers, lips tingling as they form the words. His friend can only groan through the gag, his body convulsing as his testicles pull tight against him and his cock rhythmically pulses another load into the already dangerously-inflated condom.

“Mmm, yeah… his semen production was increased exponentially in reaction to the medicine, the poor thing was leaking like a faucet. This treatment was the best way to relieve the pressure and prevent him from going crazy from being too pent-up. The prostate is an exceptionally effective spot for milking someone’s balls dry, you know.” 

Ori  _ did _ know, of course, having been subjected to more than one of Nurse Lin’s unscheduled “prostate exams” during his time here. He turns toward her to protest but is cut short by the sight of his friend Leo propped on his knees at the edge of the chair, the tip of his uncircumcised member placed against the small hole unbuttoned beneath her chest. With a yawning sigh of relief, the groggy mouse thrusts his hips forward and up to slide his cock between the lizard woman’s breasts in a long, slow stroke that leaves the swollen head of his shaft poking out from her cleavage. Lin cranes her head forward to suck on the dripping tip before Leo pulls it from her lips with an audible pop. 

The large-eared mouse continues his thrusts, penetrating the nurse’s cleavage and smearing a thick mixture of precum and saliva between her plump breasts. He is oblivious to his friend’s eyes upon him, or the bound and gagged demon being milked on the bed. As Ori watches, mouth agape and arousal growing, each pulse of blood through his member sends a shock of pleasure through his core as his shaft pushes against the constricting cotton prison of his underwear. The symphony of sensation bombarding his drug-heightened senses, from the sound of Leo’s low moans and the wet slap of his balls against Lin’s chest to the visual stimulation of his friend subjected to orgasm after forced orgasm is too much for him to bear, and he practically lopes across the room toward the tittyfucking pair before grabbing roughly at Lin’s soft, squishy butt around the back of the chair.

“Hehe, it took you long enough to join in, I thought maybe the dosage was not strong enough. Let me just- oh!”

Ori barely registers the words, the painful swelling in his cock and desire for release his only focus. With a grunt that causes his teeth to shiver, he pushes her from her chair onto her knees, and it is only through her quick thinking that she is able to deposit Leo onto his feet before her instead of in a heap on the ground. Overwhelmed with single-minded lust, the feminine dragon tears at the dark skirt hiding Lin’s lower half, and he can already smell the sharp tang of her wet arousal beneath the garment.

When his eager hands finally tear the skirt free from her hips, he is greeted by a pair of backless panties, lacy and black to match her thigh-high stockings. Her pussy is sopping wet in anticipation, but it the tight winking hole above it which draws his attention like a magnet. Some higher function of his brain still operating in the background of his lust manages to pause his advance just long enough to recognize the bottle of medical-grade lubricant sitting on the desk beside them, a familiar bottle from the many times Lin has probed his own insides with the thinly-veiled excuse of maintaining his prostate’s health. Snatching the lube, he quickly anoints both her rear entrance the fat head of his cock before pressing it against that muscular ring and pushing himself inside her.

“W-wait, you can’t just-  _ ah! _ ”, she cries in meek protest, as the burning heat of his turgid shaft buries itself deep inside her asshole. Every vein of his shaft bulges with an uncanny ferocity as his arousal is inflated to its limits in response to the cocktail of drugs coursing through it. His initial thrust penetrates to the hilt, pushing past the gentle corner of her insides and seating his weighty balls firmly against the dripping slit of her sex. The sensation of her cold-blooded insides wrapping around his member is overwhelming, and Ori’s entire body is overtaking in spasms and shakes as he fights to process the acute pleasure of his every inch being encompassed by her eager ass. 

She moans again, feeling him twitch and jump inside her as his swollen head massages that oh-so-sweet spot deep within, and the lethargic Leo takes his chance to resume his own titty-fucking as he lazily pushes her open mouth and lolling tongue down to meet the head of his cock. Her cries of pleasure are muffled by the thick meat stretching her lips, and she sputters and spits to vocalize her appreciation of their tag-team. 

Ori gives her the supple, scaly cheek of her ass a sharp  _ smack _ , sending a crackle of feedback through his own palm and up his arm. The vibration transfers through her body to massage his hypersensitive cock within her, and he follows up with few more spanks as he rides out the pleasure of her body twitching and twisting around him. Feeling settled enough to move his hips without losing control immediately, the young draconic femboy draws the length of his shaft from her wide-stretch asshole before burying it deep again with a swift thrust, and then another, and another. Soon, the two of them are fucking their school nurse in a steady rhythm, each fighting through their drug-addled haze to set a set a swift pace in and out of her holes. In her own way, Lin feels as heady as if she had been injected herself, her body being used from both sides by a pair of tremendous cocks belong to two of her favorite cuties amongst the student body.

At last, however, each hit their limits in sync with the other, blowing their thick loads within her ass and throat before collapsing to either side of her, the cocks still pulsing to spurt out rope after rope of pearly semen across her entire body, their cum arcing through the air to paint her from face to hips and pool in the cleft of her breasts and the delicate arch of her back. The two boys are a mess on the floor, with Ori’s breath quick and ragged while Leo’s is steady and low, the tail end of their orgasms turning their erect members into cummy, convulsing pillars. 

Even as their contractions subside, though, their arousal does not - a side effect of the medication, Lin informs them through semen-streaked lips. She’d better write up a nurse’s note for each of them to excuse them from classes for the rest of the day while she takes care of their conditions. As she crawls toward the desk to grab a pen and some paper, however, Leo takes notice of her offered rear and inserts himself into her gaping, glazed asshole for his own turn. Ori takes this opportunity to bring himself to his feet and make use of his slutty nurse’s mouth before she reacts to the sudden penetration. 

The two boys take their turns with her freely for the rest of the day and on through the after-school periods, using every available surface in the room to fuck the blue-scaled lizard and leave her clothes and body a ruined canvas of alabaster white while poor Famfrit suffers in pleasurable torment, oblivious to all around him aside from his own vibrator-stuffed ass the dangerously distended condom beneath him. 

It is not until evening sets and the messy trio has worked through much of their frustrated arousal that Leo and Ori are able to maintain enough self-control to sit back and allow their cocks to soften to half-mast and begin cleaning up the infirmary under Lin’s direction, the head nurse affecting a professional demeanor again in spite of the stains and sticky fluids coating her from head to toe. She provides them all with spare lab coats to sheepishly make their way to gym showers to clean off together, milking them a few times more down the drain for good measure before sending the two on their way home. 

Finally returning to her freshly-bleached office, she takes note of the demon in the corner bed and begins preparing a new condom for him to fill. With the fun part of her chemical exploration over, now begins the paperwork… Lin finishes wrapping a fresh set of bands around the base of Famfrit’s cock and pulls the curtain closed, settling into her chair with a sigh as she pulls out a pen with one hand, and lets the other drift between her legs as she recalls her observations from the day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
